Be My Escape
by adventureheart101
Summary: "Tell me that my feelings aren't a illusion and that this moment that were sharing isn't a dream. Tell me that I'm worth it and that i shouldn't doubt myself. That the world can finally accept that I'm not perfect and that love shouldn't be judged... I want to escape the mistakes that i have created in the past... I want to start a future with you and only you."


**The couples for this fanfic will be Koumi, Sorato, Daikari, Kenyako and my new OTP MeikoxTaichi otherwise known as TaiMei. ^_^**

 ***I will warn you guys since i do get carried away with my fanfic i do believe that OOC will take place to strengthen the characters so if you dont like OOC then dont read. ^^**

 **I do not own Digimon or any of its characters i also do not own copyright!**

 **Sora's Pov:** Believe me when i say that I'm lost and have no way to return... I couldn't look at my father's eyes with confidence... my father shunned me from his sight and beat me till i became numb. Life was one of the hardest obstacles for me to overcome. Every mistake that i create takes my father's beating on my younger brother Kaito (who has lung cancer). I was leaning my back against the walls of my bedroom gazing up at the ceiling... My home was a living hell for me... all my freedom washed away before my eyes... I could hear my father screaming at my brother downstairs... Ever since my mother passed away from her genetic illness my stepfather took care of the two of us... My Mother was one of my greatest supporters in my life she always took her time to hear me out whenever i had a problem... At times i felt that it was almost nearly impossible for true happiness to coexist... I then glanced down to a picture that i was holding... the picture was the entire team smiling and making ridiculous faces at one another the date of the picture was on the lower right handed corner which was written in black pen saying August 1st 1999. I smiled lightly and chuckled at the thought of everyone else... it has been years since the team has decided to meet up... Sometimes i wished that i was back in the digital world with all my friends fighting various of bad digimon. I could feel tears rolling past my cheeks...

"Piyomon." I said softly to myself

Piyomon was always someone who never left my thoughts... she was someone who brought me closer to my mom whenever the two of us had a feud. Piyomon was someone that helped me change as a person, she was someone that always left me in smiles. Just thinking about her makes me wonder what could she be doing right now. There were times where i wished the two of us could be standing side by side like the good old days... School was another problem that kept throwing death glares at me... If Piyomon was with me right now i would reach out to her in happiness and tell her everything that has been happening to me... i know she would listen to me even if she found some stuff to be out of interest or difficult to respond to. She was my good luck charm and i never regretted that very day that i became a digidestined along with Taichi and the others... My friends were also people i keep thinking about especially Taichi i really wonder how he's doing... I could hear loud foot steps approaching my room which caused my heart to drop... I really didn't want to deal with my aggressive stepfather. I could hear the door knob turning i admediatly got up from where i sat and dashed towards the closet door shutting myself in my closet. I then kept silent hugging my knees... What the hell does he want? I could hear the door slam wide open with my father's raspy voice yelling in rage

"Sora!"

I bit my lower lip nervously and wiped away the tears from my eyes... I honestly didn't know what to do keep hiding or to come out and receive the beating. My heart began to race i could feel my heartbeat escape my chest... I was beyond petrified unable to gather my thoughts... Before i could make a move my stepfather opened the door to the closet and grabbed my arms forcefully bringing me to my knees. He then lowered his eyebrows and frowned

"Did you really think that you could hide away from me? How dumb do you think i am... huh? Your a sad excuse of a daughter now get up!"

I yanked his arms away from me and quickly got on to my feet dashing away from him. I ran like i never ran in years i couldn't stand it anymore the way he always got what he wanted... my brothers pain caused by my cowardness for heavens sake i was the older one but my brother took more beats from my father then i ever did. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother hated me i mean i only fended for myself. Once i reached Kaito's bedroom door i pulled my younger brother close to me and whispered

"Lets run away."

With a face full of worry he placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed

"Run away? We can't ...i mean where would we go from here."

I took a short breath and from the corner of my eye my stepfather grabbed my arm and once more yanked me to the ground beginning to beat the living daylights out of me.. Kaito froze and stared with a face full of fear... He kicked my body repeatedly with every ruthless kick given the more i screamed... My body was beginning to grow numb i felt like i would pass out here.. I didn't want Kaito to experience my stepfathers full wrath.. the one thought that crossed my mind was "escape" and i knew exactly where i wanted to go... a place that no one could find us... With the little strength that i had i crawled my way over to my brother and stood up placing Kaito on my back ( In a way it was piggy back style) Once he was on i made my way downstair and sprinted out of the front door with the atmosphere of relief consuming us... For a second it almost seemed like the one thing i wanted to achieve from day one actually happened... i finally escaped that living hell hole. It was night and the cool breeze from outside blew its air towards us. Kaito's head was leaning on my shoulder i only assumed he used my shoulder as a head rest which i didn't mind.. It was finally over the pain the suffering and most importantly the tears were thrown out of the window. I knew that for the time being we were going to be on our own but that thought never really bothered me because the one place i surely wanted to go was more then heaven to me. Kaito smiled and nudged me with his head

"Hey Sora, you can put me down now i'm fine honestly."

I kneeled down on one knee so then Kaito could get off of me. Once he did i then stood back up and the two of us began walking together holding each other hand and hand. The two of us smiled at one another and looked ahead... The only sounds i could here were the sounds of crickets...as far as i could see no one was out. I let go of my brothers hand and began ruffling his thick orange hair.

"I told you that everything would be fine and we made it out in one piece now didn't we?"

Kaito turned to me and smiled slightly

"I never doubted you for a second Sora."

With those words repeating as if they were a song i could sing to i felt joyful that my brother loved me. It was nice to know that he still has faith in me to erase all the wrong i have done in my life. From arguing with my mother and screaming at my stepfather. I knew from this point i was fully responsible of my brother... My family was one that was disconnected never have we once done family bonding. My father left my family whenever i was 6 years of age. According to my mother my younger brother inherited his genes from my father ( who i assumed had lung cancer as well) my mother and i on the other hand shared a genetic ilness that can never be cured. I maintained my illness in front of my friends... in all my years of living they would never assume illness to be hiding its true colors in me. If i had to describe my life in one word i'd say... devastating

 **Well that concludes the first chapter i really hope you guys review this chapter! I've worked hard on this one (just so you know i've been influenced my many sad fanfics from other shows to do this one) I know people must be wondering what place Sora was referring to whenever she left the house... i'll let you guys guess where she and her brother Kaito are going. I promise that Taichi and the others will appear but i wanted to do something that made Sora's character show.**


End file.
